Maelstrom of the Badlands
by Shawn129
Summary: With no known past, a unknown dark power, and a family to protect, Naruto the deadliest clipper in the badlands must battle former allies, and enemies to ensure the safety of his child.
1. The Fort

'The wars were so long ago, nobody even remembers. Darkness and fear ruled until the time of the barons, seven men and women who forged order out of chaos. People flocked to them for protection. That protection became servitude. They banished guns and trained armies of lethal fighters they called Clippers. This world is built on blood. Nobody is innocent here. Welcome to the Badlands.'

An old Mustang drove down the road, with a spiky blonde blue eyed man behind the wheel. This man was Naruto the most feared Clipper throughout the Badlands, no one knows where he came from, not even himself as he suffered from amnesia from a blow to the head he suffered as a child

Pulling to the side of the road, Naruto got out the car, and walked to the overturned truck before he noticed the man dead with a hatchet in his skull

"Nomads." Naruto sighed before he walked over to the line of children that had been shackled and executed, before he noticed a shackle undone meaning one of them was still alive.

Standing, Naruto used his telescope and surveyed the surrounding area and narrowed his eyes as he spotted smoke in the distance

Minutes Later

11 Nomads were rest in up for their upcoming journey when they all stopped what they were doing as Naruto pulled up, they all watched as he got out of the car and headed for them, "You lost, stranger?" the leader asked

"Nomads ambushed a transport a couple miles back. Killed all the cogs except one." Naruto said looking at the men

"We don't deal in human cargo here. What's your interest?" the leader asked

"The transport belonged to my baron." Naruto said watching as the man laughed

"Check it out, boys. We got a real live Clipper here." the leader said as his men chuckled, "Don't you dogs usually travel in packs?"

Naruto smirked, "What's in the trunk?" he asked

"That's none of your damn business." the leader frowned before he looked to on of his men and nodded but soon as the man tried to get up a kunai found its way to his head, as Naruto was now holding up the leader by his throat as all the men collapsed dead

The leader looked into the soulless blacked out eyes of Naruto before the black abyss subsided and his normal blue eyes reappeared, "Who are you working for?"

"T-the Widow." the leader stammered before his neck was snapped and his body was tossed onto the boar he and his men had been roasting

Naruto leaned down and ripped the reinforced lock off the trunk when suddenly it burst open as a kid stood up looking at him in fear before he ran off, smiling slightly, Naruto picked up the lock and tossed it at the kids head sending him to the ground uncounsious

Later

Naruto had dug a large hole and our the cogs into it with the exception of a young girl who had her throat slit. The kid woke up his face scrunched hp as he held his head before he saw Naruto with his back turned and silently tried to sneak away

"There's nowhere to go, kid." Naruto said causing the kid to turn as Naruto looked at him, "You want to tell me how you ended up in that trunk and not dead like the rest?"

"Lucky, I guess." the kid said

"Lying to me is a bad idea." Naruto advised

"Someone named the Widow paid those nomads to find me." the kid said getting a nod before he pointed to the girl, "That one's yours."

Naruto returned to digging as the kid walked over to the girl and sighed, "Her name was Sarah. She didn't deserve to die this way." he said as Naruto glanced to him and continued digging

With a grunt the kid grabbed the corpse by its legs and dragged it to the hole where the other corpses were being buried, "So now what happens to me?"

"I'm taking you back to the fort." Naruto said

"Or you could let me go. What difference would it make to you?" the kid asked

"You'll survive a lot longer working in my baron's poppy fields than you will out here." Naruto said

"I'll take my chances." the kid said only for Naruto to hand him the shovel and walk over to his car

The kid grunted and began to dig, "You got a name? Or do you just show up, kill people, and leave?"

"I have a name, do you?" Naruto asked

"M.K."

"Naruto." Naruto said causing M.K. to look at him,

"Thats a weird name."

"So is M.K. its only 2 letters forced together." Naruto said with a eyebrow twitch, "Dig."

M.K. sighed and continued to dig, and once he was done, he climbed into Naruto's car and the blonde drove away to The Fort,

(Play Rag'n'Bone Man - Human)

M.K looked out the window of the car as it tore down the road, before he glanced at the radio, "Who is that?" M.K asked

"Hell if I know. When I found this car, I fixed her up, and found tons of discs that held music on them." Naruto said turning the music down he pulled up to the fort as M.K looked out to the poppy fields and saw a boy the same age as him

When the door was opened, Naruto drove down to the large mansion in the distance and pulled in front of the house and the clippers that were training, "Welcome to the fort, kid." he said

Getting out, Naruto allowed for his sword to be taken and his jacket, "Regent present!" a clipper yelled and everyone saluted Naruto who nodded and the went back to their training

"Come on." Naruto said looking at M.K who followed taking note of the fact that the entirety of Naruto's biceps and shoulders were covered in Kill Tats

Naruto lead M.K to a small cliff where down below boys were fighting, "What is this?" M.K asked

"They're Colts. Clippers in training. Every boy gets the chance to join our ranks." Naruto said

"No, thanks." M.K frowned

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life working in the fields." Naruto said before a siren began wailing, "Come on. You're about to meet the baron. He's welcoming the new recruits."

Naruto lead M.K to the barracks, and stood against the wall as his Baron Quinn, who held up a Bible, "People once thought this a holy book. They believed it held the answers from a god that would save them. Boys, there is no god in the Badlands. How do I know? A god does not feed you or clothe you or protect you. I do. Most of you are orphans. Your parents died after a life of servitude and left you to pay off their debt. But I'm offering you a different path. The strongest among you will have the opportunity to train as one of my Clippers. Some see Clippers as cold, heartless killers. Out the men that fill this fort are more than that. They're my family. Once you're accepted into my family, there is no other family. Boys, I'm not asking you to be monks. You can wick whatever you want. But a Clipper's loyalty is to his baron. That's the first rule of our code. In return, you get the best of everything Food, weapons, women." Quinn ranted causing the boys to chuckle, before Quinn looked to Naruto, "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto walked forward, "Remove the vest." Quinn said and Narito took off the vest showing his back that was littered with Kill Tats, causing the boys to look at the sight in shock, "Quite a sight, isn't it? Each mark represents a life, a life that Naruto has taken without remorse, without regret. Because he kills for one reason, and what is that, Naruto?"

"To protect your interests, Baron." Naruto said

"That's right. To protect my interests, Baron. 977 souls, all taken for me. No Clipper in the Badlands is more feared or more loyal. This man standing here is a far cry from the miserable whelp I laid eyes on all those years ago. Naruto was found in rags and shivering down by the Rabbit River, no parents, no past, just his name. I figured if the Badlands hadn't killed him, there must be a strength inside him, so I took him in, forged him into the man you see today. Maybe the boy who will follow in his footsteps is in this room. Is it you? Or you? Or you? Now, I ask, do you want to be part of my family?"

"Yes, sir!" the boys said as M.K looked around

"Do you want the best of everything?"

"Yes, Baron." all the boys yelled

"Do you want to kill in my name?"

"Yes, Baron." all the boys yelled

"Then your future has begun." Quinn said causing the boys to stand cheering as M.K slowly stood up looking at Quinn

Later

Naruto was eating an apple, as Quinn admired a coin the nomads had a crate full of, "Tell me why the Widow's so interested in you." Quinn demanded looking to M.K

"I don't know, Baron." M.K lied causing Quinn to narrow his eyes

"You know what happens to people who keep secrets from me? Get him in the pit." Quinn said 'Let's see what you're made of."

A clipper grabbed M.K and dragged him away, "Keep an eye on the boy."

"You got it." Naruto said before the two looked over as a young man walked up,

"Father, I was handling the nomad problem. Why did you send in Naruto without telling me?" the boy asked Quinn while glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Turns out nomads weren't the real problem. The Widow was paying them to do her dirty work." Quinn said handing his son the coin.

"Another baron is moving against us." the boy said taking the coin

"Just because she murdered her husband does not make her a baron." Quinn replied

"Call her what you want. Our poppy can't be processed without her oil to run the factory. You want to wait for her to choke us off?" the boy asked

"If we strike, we'll be starting a war with the other five barons." Naruto said

"If we do nothing, we'll look weak and they'll come after us anyway."

"No they won't, The Barons are fully committed to the peace that has been established after the War. We attack for any reason, that will start a war. The other Barons love their peace more than they hate your father. We attack we are on our own. Poppy isn't an necessity in the Badlands, not like oil, cogs, metal, or fruits and vegetables." Naruto said

"He's right, Ryder." Quinn said looking to his son, We do not move on the Widow. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto walked away as Quinn, and Ryder watched, "Why do you let him act so disrespectfully?' Ryder asked

"Naruto he always been like that. You want respect from him, take it." Quinn said walking off

The Pit

M.K, was walking to the pit slowly, as his shirt had been taken from him, suddenly his pendant was snatched from his neck, "What's this?" a colt asked

"Give it back." M.K demanded

"It's mine now." the cog smirked and immediately M.K punched him sending the cog to the ground, and quickly he got ontop of him and tried to throw another punch but the colt rolled over again so he was on top

"You little shit." the colt said about to punch M.K but his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off of M.K, and the colt looked to see Naruto had him by the arm

"That's mine!" M.K yelled about to attack the colt again, but Naruto pushed him back lightly

"Back off." Naruto said before he saw the pendant, "Give me that."

Naruto looked at the pendant and his eyes widened slightly at the design, before he looked to the colt, "Get out of here. I catch you starting another fight, I'll kill you myself."

Naruto walked off, as Ryder watched him from his perch on the cliff, while M.K frowned before another colt walked over to him, "Be careful. Guys like Ajax start fights to show off for the Clippers. They want to be picked as Colts. I'm Bale."

"M.K."

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours." Bale said getting a nod from M.K.

Elsewhere

Naruto walked to his cottage, and opened a drawer to a compass, and a necklace both bearing the same design of M.K's pendant

Flashback

A young girl handed a young Naruto the compass, "Keep it safe." the girl said

End Flashback

Naruto sighed and closed the dresser, "What do you want?" he asked suddenly turning around to face Ryder

"What did you take from that boy?" Ryder asked only for Naruto to toss the pendant at him, which he caught, "You ever seen this before?"

"No." Naruto said leaning against the drawer, "What do you want?"

"You need to reconsider your position. We have to move against the Widow." Ryder said causing Naruto to sigh

"Your father made his decision." Naruto replied

"No, you made the decision. He agreed, like always. He's not himself. I know you see it, too. The headaches. We have to protect him."

"I have always protected him." Naruto glared

"By doing nothing, you're digging his grave."

"My job is to make sure he stays Baron until he decides to give it up, and protect this territory. I don't need some handicapped weakling trying to tell me what my job is. Now hobble out of here." Naruto said pointing to the door

Ryder glared at Naruto and made to draw his sword, but a kunai was held at his throat, "Draw it, you die."

"So would you."

"Your father can't afford to lose me, for the failure of a son who hasn't done the only thing the old man wants of him." Naruto smirked

Ryder glared before he backed away, and made to leave, but paused and held up the pendant, "I'll hold on to this."

"I don't give a fuck." Naruto scoffed before Ryder stormed off

Nightfall

Naruto walked out of the fort, to a small town nearby, and entered a shop where a beautiful caramel skinned woman was outfitting a man with a prosthetic hand, "It will never be the real thing, but you'll get used to it." the woman said before she noticed her patient looking toward the door fidgeting, before she looked and saw Naruto

"Don't worry. He's not here for you." the woman smiled

Later

nude Veil sat up with a moan, as she arched her back while riding Naruto who was groping her ass, before she leaned down and the two shared a kiss, as Naruto caressed her back "You're amazing." Veil moaned panting as she slammed her hips up and down atop of Naruto before grinding her hips against him

"You're the one doing all the work." Naruto replied, as he sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth

"You're doing plenty." Veil moaned holding Naruto's head close to her body, as she continued to bounce on top of him, before Naruto kissed up to her neck, and sucked on it, as Veil started to grind against him, Naruto smirked and lightly bit her, causing her to throw her head back and release a loud moan, as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake, as Naruto came with a grunt, before they kissed each other, as Naruto slapped her ass loudly causing her to moan

Ending their tounge wrestling match, Veil laid her head on Naruto's chest, "I figured you'd be with Lydia tonight. Or one of your others."

"I told you, Quinn and everyone else needs to believe I have no one important to me. I have the reputation of a heartless killer, who loves to wick every beautiful woman I meet. It's better that way." Naruto said

"Not for long. I'm pregnant." Veil revealed causing Naruto to look at her, and slowly backed away from her, as she watched hesitantly

"How long?" Naruto asked

"Long enough to be sure." Veil said as Naruto looked away at nothing, "Say something."

"You can't keep it." Naruto stated causing Veil to frown

"Is that the only way you solve a problem? Kill it?"

"Veil, the punishment is death. You understand that, right?" Naruto asked looking at Veil

"I know the consequences. That's not what I'm talking about. Do you even want to keep it?" Veil asked

Naruto closed his eyes as he looked down, while Veil moved closer to him, "We need to leave the Badlands."

"And go where?" Naruto scoffed looking to his lover

"I've heard stories." Veil said

"The ones who've tried to escape, Quinn has hunted them down and killed them." Naruto replied

"I've heard stories, Sunny. There are places beyond these borders."

"Where people ran away from to come here." Naruto said, shaking his head,

"This is a life you helped create. Does that mean something to you? I know buried under all this ink is a good man." Veil replied touching Naruto's back

"I can't have a family Veil. You can't keep this baby, no matter how much you want to. You could die, and I can't have that on my conscious." Naruto said standing up, and getting dress before leaving

Tattoo Shop

Naruto had immediately headed over to the tattoo shop, and was in the chair lying on his back as his chest was tattooed, "Thought you told Veil you was giving that stuff up." Ringo asked as Naruto drunk from his flask

"Apparently, I lied." Naruto sighed

"You know, there used to be a time when you were, uh, excited about coming in here and getting your next mark." Ringo said

"Don't take it personally, Ringo." Naruto replied

"I don't. Just seen it before. Killing that many people takes a toll on a man. Even you, Naruto."

"I guess." Naruto sighed

Fort

M.K was walking toward the washroom when Ajax suddenly appeared and pushed him into a wall, before punching him in the face, and with a hip toss slammed M.K into the ground

Ajax allowed M.K to get off the ground, "We have unfinished business. You embarrassed me in front of the regent." Ajax said as M.K lifted a hand to his bloody nose

Ajax moved forward before his eyes widened as M.K.'s eyes turned white before going completely black. Trying a high kick, M.K dodge to the side, lying on the ground, before in a blur of speed he jumped up and kicked Ajax in the chest sending him flying back

Naruto arrived to see Ajax fly back into the mirror, causing it to shatter. A shard of the mirror flew at M.K who caught it before tossing it at Ajax's eyes

Ajax gasped before he cradled his eye and screamed at the top of his lungs,

Naruto watched as MK's eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed

Naruto's Cottage

M.K was still asleep as Naruto poured him lself some alcahol, when M.K suddenly shot up, "What happened in that bathroom? That's why the Widow was looking for you, right? If I told Quinn what I saw, he would turn you into something you don't want to be. I need the truth." Naruto said sitting down

"I don't know what that is. It happens when I bleed. Ever since I was little, it's been this way. It's like something takes control of me. When I wake up, someone's been hurt or worse. It's my fault my mother and I had to leave our home. My mother had heard about a healer who could fix me. When we went to find him, we were caught by nomads and separated. I've been looking for her ever since."

Naruto frowned, as he was hoping it would give him answers about himself, he could always control whatever it was, and had hid it from everyone, with a sigh Naruto held up the compass, and opened it showing the design

"That's my home. That's Azra." M.K said excitedly

"Azra?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, it's beyond the Badlands." M.K answered, "Where did you get that?"

"Do you remember how to get there?" Naruto asked hopefully

"No, I I don't. It was a long time ago." M.K said causing Naruto to sigh, "Look, can I please just get my pendant back? It's the last thing I have to remember my mother."

"The baron's son took it." Naruto replied

"Well, I'm getting it back." M.K said making to srand but Naruto stood up and pushed him down

"Don't be stupid. Go back to the barracks and keep your head down. Understood?" Naruto asked watching as M.K got up and left, with a sigh Naruto sat on his bed

Next Morning

After looking at the horizon in the morning and doing his duty, Naruto headed for Veil's place, as it was now pouring rain,

Naruto paused at the door and sighed before he began to leave but paused while crossing the street as a car he was familiar with sat across from him, before 4 men armed with swords appeared

"Really?!" Naruto asked over the rain looking at the car, before the men attacked,

Man1 came and slashed at Naruto's head, but he dodged back, and kneed the man away, turning to Man3, the blonde regent ducked forward while punching the dual sword wielding man in the ribcage, before man3 with a grunt tried a backslash at Naruto who grabbed his forearm, and slammed the back of his own forearm into the mama elbow

Man3 swung his other sword at Naruto who caught that arm as well and slammed him forearm into the elbow of the man and tossed the mans arm away before he elbowed the man in the neck crushing his Adams apple

Man4 tried to stab Naruto in he heart, but the blonde slapped the arm away, and quickly ducked back as the man began to spin trying to cut Naruto, before the blonde caught man4's sword arm and broke it at the elbow and usee his own sword to stab the man in the chest

Man2 trembled watching Naruto kill his comrades, before he glanced at the car and with determination he charged for Naruto who pulled out 2 kunai, and he ducked and slashed the man at the belly and came back up to slash the man's throat from ear to ear

Hearing a car door open, Naruto looked to see a beautiful red head with an umbrella get out of the car, "Valentine, be a peach and wait in the car." the woman said as the young girl she was with got in the car

"Minerva, what's this about?' Naruto asked walking forward

"My, it has been a while." Minerva smiled walking up to Naruto

"Since I killed your husband, and we slept together while he bleed out." Naruto said

"Good memories." Minerva smiled

"Why did you have your men attack me?" Naruto asked frowning

"To see if your still as good as I remembered." Minerva smirked as Naruto grunted

"What do you want?"

"There's a boy in the fort. He has a pendant with this symbol on it. Bring him to me." Minerva said holding up a card with Azra on it

"For what?" Naruto asked

"Thats my business. I gave you the option of siding with me, you refused. I can't trust you, since you've chosen to live as Quinn's killer." Minerva said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Bring me the boy, and I'll help you."

"I don't need you help with anything." Naruto said before he walked off, as Minerva watched,

Dungeons

Upon returning to the fort, Naruto was told that M.K had snuck into Ryder's room and was caught leading him to be sentenced to death. Walking to dungeons, Naruto saw the boy sitting down in shackles

"Go away." M.K said as Naruto walked in,

"I told you to stay in the barracks." Naruto hissed

"Who gave you that compass?" M.K asked

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said

"You kept it for a reason. You're hoping Azra's out there, too." M.K replied

"You're going to die in the morning. You know that, don't you?" Naruto asked watching as tears welled up in M.K's eyes

"Naruto, could you promise me something? Somehow, could you find my mom? Tell her that I'm sorry? I tried to find her. I never gave up. And that I love her."

"I'll never be able to keep that promise, kid." Naruto said watching as M.K began to sniffle, before he stood up, "Find your mom and tell her yourself."

Naruto cut the lock, and grabbed M.K, "Be quiet, and just follow me." he said leading the boy away to the field next to a small sewer cover that he opened and dropped a torch into, "This is your way out. If you get caught, you will be killed."

"Why are you helping me?" M.K asked before watching in shock as Naruto's eyes blacked out

"Because we're the same, and I never had a chance to be something else besides this. Now you do." Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal

"Y-,"

"Go." Naruto interrupted nd with a nod M.K jumped down and immediately Naruto closed the tunnel

Naruto returned home, with a grunt and began to think about what he was going to do with Veil, and their unborn child.

 **Finished**


	2. Fist like a Bullet

Next Day

Minerva entered the a bar, and began to look around before she focused on the man drinking liquor as he watched the Dolls dance, "So this is how my former regent spends the profits he skimmed from my oil fields." she said as the man looked at her, and reached for his sword but she kicked it away causing him to frown

Minerva sat down looking at the man, "Relax. If I came here to kill you, we wouldn't be talking." she said

"You're wasting your time, Minerva." the man frowned

"That person doesn't exist anymore." Minerva said

"Right. You're the Widow now." the man nodded

"I didn't come here to dwell on the past. I want to discuss the future." The Widow said

"You don't have a future. I told you when I left it was only a matter of time before the other barons moved on you. Oh, you think they're gonna jeopardize the oil supply?"

"They recognized me, Teague. All except Quinn." The Widow frowned

"He's the most powerful baron with the biggest Clipper force, and that demon regent of his, but you knew that already seeing as he was your husbands best friend and you were screwing that black eyed bastard Naruto."

Minerva looked confused, "What did you say? About Naruto?'

"I saw it. Nomads killed his friend and he showed up, eyes completely black. Stay away from him, Minerva." Teague said as Minerva looked shocked and curious, "Back to Quinn, now the others might hate him, but they ain't gonna go against him."

Minerva was still thinking about Naruto when she noticed men surround her and her companion trying to act like nothing was wrong when a hatchet was tossed at her and she dodged but Teague didn't and was killed

The patrons of the bar began to scream and run, as the nomads ran with machetes to attack. Minerva slid her chair back and in a show of flexibility kicked the nomad behind her in the ribs causing him to stumble, as she used her fist to knock away nomad2's machete wielding hand and kicked him in the chest

Standing up, Minerva kicked her leg up and pinned Nomad1 to a wall and leaned down to the ice bucket for an icepick that she stabbed into nomad1's neck, releasing the corpse, Minerva took out her 2 daggers and tossed them into nomad2 chest, and when he fell she flipped forward and grabbed her daggers before tossing them at nomad3 sending him flying to the bar

Retrieving her secondary pair of blades from behind her back, Minerva spun around nomad4 and slashed him across the back, before using her blades to hold off the machetes of nomad five and six, kicking Nomad6 in the balls, and punching nomad5 in the nose the two fell back, as Minerva turned to nomad4 before she ducked and tabbed him in the foot, then the thigh, followed by the ribs, then the throat

Turning around as nomad5 charged at her, Minerva ducked under his two slashes and stabbed the man in the heart before she tossed him away

Running to the stripper pole, Mimerva spun around on it, kicking nomad six, seven and eight away from her before she spun in front of nomad6 and began to slash at him cutting into his body 12 times before she spun the blades on her palm and stabbed them into nomad6 chest

Nomad8 grabbed a stool to use as a weapon and ram at the beautiful red head, but she flipped back onto the bar and kicked a bottle of brandy into his face chasing him to scream as he fell

Nomad7 jumped onto the bar with a bow staff and began to swing his weapon but Minerva batted the swings away before she stabbed into theand collarbone and roughly dragged her blades out sending them man into the bottles of liquor

Looking around, Minrva saw the last nomad try to flee, but she dove for him and wrapped her blades around his throat and slit his throat,

Looking to nomad8, Minerva walked toward him and put her heel to his throat, "Who hired you?" she asked

"Quinn's son, Ryder." the nomad confessed

"I didn't think he had the imagination. Your honesty is much appreciated." Minerva said before she stabbed her heel into the nomads throat

Morning, Forest

M.K ran through the forest repeatedly looking behind him, when he saw a small puddle of water, and immediately knelt down to drink some. Coughing the boy looked up and saw stones lined up all with butterfly rags on them,

Suddenly, M.K saw a girl and hid behind a tree watched as she tossed a butterfly shuriken at a squirrel, killing it. M.K watched as she ran for her kill, and was prepared to cntimue running wjn suddenly he was grabbed and the girl forced him to the tree with her shuriken at his throat,

"You make it a habit of spying on people?" the girl asked glaring

"I'm sorry." M.K said hastily before the girl looked at his hands and face

"I don't see a brand." the girl noted

"My parents are free farmers. Nomads attacked. I got away." M.K lied and after a moment the girl released him

"How long have you been out here?" she asked

"All night." M.K answered before the girl handed him a roll of bread

"I'm Tilda." Tilda introduced as M.K bit into the roll

"M.K. Thanks. You're pretty good with those things." M.K said

"I practice a lot." Tilda smiled, "Mother says natural ability is no substitute for hard work."

"I've never seen one shaped like butterflies before." M.K said before Tilda let him have one of her shuriken before the two heard dogs barking

"I gotta get outta here." M.K said before he began to run, stuffing the roll into his mouth

"Let's go!"a man yelled in the distance

"M.K." Tilda suddenly called causing M.K to look at her, "Come with me."

Tilda lead M.K away into the woods

Moments Later

Quinn's clippers with 2 dogs arrived followed by 14 other men with Naruto and Ryder both on horses, "Stop. We hit the Widow's border." Naruto said

"Who gives a damn? Someone helped him escape and the boy is gonna tell us who it is." Ryder said

"We're headed back to the fort. Now." Naruto said ignoring Ryder

"Yes, regent." the clippers nodded turning around

Naruto looked at Ryder, "I have my orders, no clipper I to enter the Widow's territory. Your a nobody and you want the boy so bad, go after him yourself." Naruto said turning his horse around and leaving as Rtder glared after him

With M.K

M.K followed Tilda, to the large house guarded by girls wearing matching outfits, and paused looking around as Tilda smiled stbis expression, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Come on."

M.K nodded and followed Tilda to the house where they came upon a room where Minerva was training, "That's your mother?'

"Yes. She's the baron, but everyone calls her "the Widow." Wait here. Mother doesn't like to be disturbed when she's training." Tilda said before she walked into the room as M.K was filled with dread watching as Minerva turned to face him

The Fort

Naruto stood beside Lydia, as she hate breakfast looking at Quinn while Ryder entered and sat down, "The best we can tell, the boy crossed into the Widow's territory. We stopped our search at her border." he said

"What did that boy risk his life to steal?" Quinn asked

"Here." Ryder said handing the pendant to Quinn who looked it over

"You ever seen one like this before, Naruto?"

"No, Baron. He told me it belonged to his mother." Naruto said

"That boy didn't get out alone. We have a traitor inside the fort." Quinn stated

"I'll root out this turncoat myself, Fath-"

"I appreciate that. Last night the Widow and her former regent were attacked by nomads. I need assurance that this was not an unsanctioned action on our part." Quinn said looking at Ryder who remained silent for a while

"...You are the baron, and I would never go against you." Ryder lied but Quinn and the others knew he was lying

"I know that, son. And I value your loyalty." Quinn said handing the pendant back to Ryder who smiled

"If that is all." Naruto said turning to leave

"Naruto, a moment of your time please." Lydia said standing up and leading Naruto away

Lydia's room

Naruto walked into the room as Lydia closed the door, "I saw you free the boy." she said

"Did you?" Naruto asked turning to the woman

"You felt sympathy for him didn't you?" Lydia asked smirking as Naruto looked away, "Not such a mindless cold hearted killer after all."

"You going to tell the old man?" Naruto asked

"No. Just be more careful." Lydia said cupping Naruto's cheek

"Your worried about me?" Naruto asked smirking before he grunted when Lydia grabbed his member

"Just about this." Lydia smiled before she pushed him down to the bed, as she began to pick up her dress and got onto his lap

"Last time you said we were done." Naruto said

"Quinn took Jade from you,"

"And now she is with Ryder." Naruto said causing Lydia to look at him in surprise

"You know?" Lydia asked

"Perks of being on good terms with the house cogs." Naruto said nodding, as Lydia unzipped his pants and sank onto his member, "To think 5 years ago you hated me when Quinn forced you to spend the night with me."

"He wanted your loyalty, and was willing to use anything to get it. Even his own wife." Lydia frowned as Naruto nodded

"I'm sorry.' Naruto said before Lydia grabbed a fistfull of his hair

"That may be how this started, but it isn't why it continued." Lydia said grinding her hips against Naruto's before she kissed him, "Now stop talking and focus on my body."

Naruto smiled and gripped Lydia's ass cheeks

With M.K

A shirtless M.K was in the bathroom as Tilda poured water into the tub, before she handed him a bar of soap, "Use it. You stink." Tilda said

"Okay. Thanks." M K said as Tilda walked off and he turned to see he standing at the door

"Mother said I couldn't let you out of my sight." Tilda stated

M.K sighed and took off his pants before he got into the tub and closed his eyes as the warm water relaxed him, not seeing Minerva standing in the corner, "There's nothing more soothing than a warm bath." she said causing M.K's head to shoot up, "I didn't mean to startle you. My son Percival used to stay in that tub until his fingers shriveled like peach pits."

"I didn't see any boys in the house." M.K said as Minerva remained silent before she sat beside M.K with a rag

"Tilda told me what happened. I'm sorry for your parents." Minerva said

"I promise I won't be staying long." M.K replied

"You said they were farmers?" Minerva said noting his fingers

"Yeah. They grew tobacco." M.K lied

"It's harvest time. Your hands should be stained with tobacco juice, but yours are virgin white. I know you're lying to me, M.K. You came from the fort, didn't you?" Minerva asked as M.K shifted, "There's no need to be scared. I'm not like Quinn. I promise that you're safe here."

"Thank you." M.K said

"I've been searching for a boy your age. Last I heard, he was in the fort. He wore a pendant. Looked like this." Minerva said holding up the card she showed Naruto yesterday

"Never seen it before. Why do you want this boy?"

"Because he's very special." Minerva said

"Well, there's nothing special about me." M.K replied before the sound of honking was heard and Minerva walked out to see a car approaching, looking back to M K she walked off

Later, With Naruto

Naruto was doing fingertip handstand pushups when Quinn arrived on his horse, "I'm going outside the wall. Ride with me."

Getting to his feet, Naruto look to Quinn, "I'll put together an escort." he said

"No need. We're going alone." Quinn said getting a nod from Naruto

Moments Later

Naruto and Quinn road on horses outside the wall, between the fields when Naruto noticed Quinn squinted and looking around, "Another headache?"

Quinn glanced at Naruto, "My father was a cog in these fields. He was beaten to death by a spotter, right by that miserable old pecan tree. Accused of taking an extra cob of corn. He never raised a hand in his defense not once. Just lay there while they punched the life out of him. That night I went to my baron and I said, "Baron, I want to be a Clipper." Yeah, I was nothing but a stunted runt, but he put me in the pit with the biggest Colt he had, and I snapped that boy's neck in 10 seconds flat." Naruto rolled his eyes as it was told differently by the older clippers, "That was the first time I ever felt alive. Hyah!"

Quinn suddenly rolled ahead and Naruto followed

With Minerva

Minrva was sitting with three men as Tilda stood behind her, "Here's the thing I need your men. I look at you, well-dressed, well-spoken, and I don't see a nomad thug. I see a future baron. If you help me topple Quinn, I'm offering you a territory." Minerva offered

"I like what you're preaching, lady, I really do, but if we side with you, we're setting ourselves up to be slaughtered." a nomad said

"You won't be alone." Minerva said

"You and a bunch of girls are gonna help us take down Quinn? We're done here." the nomad replied before he and his men began to stand

"Wait. The appearance of weakness is the greatest advantage. If Tilda can take one of you down, you'll accept the terms of my deal." Minerva said

"And if she can't we get to keep her." the nomad replied

"It's a deal." Minerva smirked

Tilda and a nomad walked out to a small opened area, the man grabbed her shoulder but she ducked under his arm and chopped him in the throat

With a yell the man punched at Tilda who dodged to the side and ducked under a wild backfist before she did the splits to go beneath the nomads kegs as he tried to give her a bear hug, but when she came back up her neck was grabbed before she kicked the man in the balls

Stumbling back, the man tried to punch her but she dodged and climbed to his shoulders before snapping the mans neck,

Tilda looked up to see M.K watching her

Minerva held up her glass to the nomad, "To new alliances."

With Naruto

An old woman was hanging up clothes when Naruto, and Quinn arrived, "Baron." she greeted surprised

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hannah." Quinn said as he and Naruto tied up the reins for their horses, "Is the doc around?"

Hannah turned around as an elderly man walked out onto the porch, "This is a surprise. I could've come to the fort."

"I was just passing by." Quinn lied before the doc lead him to a room and closed the door, while Naruto sighed and walked fo a picture of Veil

"Veil was the best thing that ever happened to us. Vernon and I, we couldn't have any ourselves. Veil was a gift from the baron for saving his wife's life when she had Ryder. We raised her since she was an infant. She told me about the baby."

Naruto looked at Hannah and back at the door before he walked to the porch with Hannah following, "If you love her, then tell her how dangerous this is. The code is very clear I cannot have a family." Naruto said

"I tried. There's no changing her mind. She loves you, Naruto." Hannah replied

"I am trying to save her life." Naruto frowned

"She doesn't want a life without you and that baby." Hannah said as Naruto sighed, "Maybe if you challenged Quinn and became baron."

"I can't do that."

"You have always been stronger than everyone else. It's why Quinn was always so eager to make sure you stayed loyal to him. You can win the challenge."

"I gave an oath to protect this territory and Quinn. I don't go back on my word no matter what."

"Not even for the safety if the woman you love, and your unborn child?' Hannah asked as Naruto frowned, before she grabbed his arm, "Think about it."

Meanwhile

Quinn was looking at a x-ray of his skull that had a coin sized tumor in it, "It's a tumor, a growth. There's nothing I can do." Vernon said

"How long?"

"Well, you'll see the winter solstice. Maybe." Vernon said causing Quinn to frown

"Well, let's not tell Lydia. You know how she fusses." Quinn replied

"You're going to start to get weaker. I promise to be discreet." Vernon swore

"Well, I appreciate that, Doc. You're a good man." Quinn smiled before leaving

"Everything okay, Baron?" Hannah asked

"Never better, thank you." Quinn said taking her hand before he walked out to Naruto who was by the horses

"Ready to head back?' Naruto asked

"I want you to do something for me." Quinn said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I want you to go inside and clip those two."

"I don't understand." Naruto said frowning

"Sounded clear coming out of my mouth."

"We only clip our enemies." Naruto frowned

"And how do you define "enemy," Naruto? Someone who raises a sword or a fist to kill us? What if I told you those two had a weapon that could destroy everything I've built and bring me to my knees?"

"Baron, the doctor delivered your son. They've been nothing but loyal to you." Naruto said

"An enemy is anyone I name! Get in there!" Quinn demanded

"No." Naruto frowned causing Quinn to glare, "As your Regent, I'm responsible for counseling you. Your son just hired nomads to kill the Widow, they failed. She will retaliate and then you will declare war. Killing the only doctor we have is idiotic. We need him now, more than ever."

Quinn looked at Naruto and back to the hour

"Whatever it is you learned from the doctor is between the both of you. He tells no one of his appointments with his patients not even his wife. It's my job to protect you and this territory, this course of action will bite us in the long run. I will not let that happen." Naruto said balling his fist

Quinn looked at Naruto and stormed off to his horse, before riding off as Naruto sighed

Later, Veil's House

Naruto walked inside to see Veil looking at her belly, "Your really planning on keeping it?"

"Yes." Veil said looking to him

"Quinn tried to have me kill your parents today." Naruto said causing Veil to look at him wide eyed, "I talked him down, but there's no telling what may happen. He's becoming erratic and get will take everyone with him to the grave. I need to get you out of the Badlands."

"You two."

"Quinn will hunt me down if I leave, putting you and the baby in danger again. I don't care about my life, I haven't in a long time, but I care about yours and I will protect you...both of you." Naruto said before he walked up to Veil in cupped her cheek, "I don't know how or when, but I have to get you away from Quinn's orbit."

Veil nodded before Naruto kissed her, and wrapped her in a hug, "I sense a war coming. Minerva has been trying Quinn since she was recognized as Baron, and with Ryder's latest stunt, it may be to late."

Next Morning

Naruto walked up the stairs to see Quinn and Ryder sitting together, "Here he is. Apparently, Ryder has uncovered a conspiracy." Quinn said before Ryder placed a brick of opium on the table

"Nomads are skimming our opium shipments, selling them out of an old turbine station near Compton Ridge."

Our books don't show that. Where did you hear this information?"

"Sex isn't the only thing you buy in a doll house." Ryder glared before Naruto began to laugh

"Seriously, you find a whore with a brick of opium that we sell to other territories and believe whatever story she fed you."

"She has no reason to lie.'

"Unless of course she's loyal to the Widow who your nomads failed to kill." Naruto said

"I said I had nothin to do with that."

"Our scout witnessed the attack, and how the nomad gave your name, before he was killed. The Widow is all about empowering women, she always has been. The doll house is filled with spies for her. Your being set up."

"Bullshit, this is what happens when we don't retaliate. People think you're weak and take advantage. We need to send a message." Ryder said

"Scout it out, Naruto."

"Yes baron." Naruto said turning to leave

"I'll come too." Ryder said standing

"Highly unesseccary, because in the event I do run into nomads you'll only be a liability."

"I am the son of a baron."

"Just because you weren't born from some doll like your fathers other children doesn't make you any more special than anyone else. Or have you forgotten what happened to those 3 toe-

"Naruto." Quinn called as Naruto took a deep breath

"My apologies Baron, the only title in this world that matters is those that are earned. Baron. The Deadliest Clipper. Titles given to those who earned them. You didn't earn the right to be the son of a baron, you were lucky. That is all." Naruto said

Quinn looked at the disinterested expression on Naruto's face, and the livid expression on Ryder's, "Take him with you Naruto, he may surprise us." Quinn said

Naruto sighed, "Yes Baron."

Ryder, and Quinn watched as Naruto walked off to get ready, "Ryder." Quinn said standing up and Ryder turned to him before a backhand sent Ryder to the ground, and he looked up at Quinn in shock

"You go with Naruto, and you kill every nomad you see. You will not keep embarrassing me, do you understand me?'

"Yes father." Ryder said blood leaking from his lip before a napkin was tossed at his face

"Clean yourself up." Quinn stated sitting down and going back to enjoying lunch

Later

Naruto looked through his telescope as Nomads arrived and headed into the old factory, with a sigh he closed his telescope before he hopped the gage and proceeded for the factory not waiting for Ryder who was having a hard time climbing the gate

Inside the car M.K who had got caught by the widow kissing Tilda had been handed over to the Nomads who knew of a bounty on his head, struggled as he used the shuriken Tilda gave him to cut the rope that bound his legs and arms

As Ryder fell from the gate he ran to catch up, and saw Naruto about to open the crates, "I told you." Ryder smirked but it was instantly gone when the crate was empty

"There's no opium here, Naruto. Just us." The nomad said before numerous Nomads appeared armed with weapons, "The Widow sends her regards."

Scared Ryder grabbed his sword but a chain was wrapped around his throat and he was dangled in the air, gagging and choking, "Now! She wants him to die slow, and she wants us to deliver you to her."

"If you kill him, the baron will hunt you down." Naruto said

"He won't get the chance. Once the kids dead and your captured, she's taking the fort and gutting Quinn herself. Let's do this."

When the first of his enemies arrived with a hatchet Naruto slammed it out of his hand, before he blocked two punches to the face and Naruto did a roundhouse that missed and he ducked under a swing, and dodged to the right from a hook, before he connected with a roundhouse with his leg still in the air, he kicked the man in the head sending him to the ground, as Naruto jumped and landed on the mans neck.

Naruto then launched a punched that connected with another nomad, launching another one that was blocked by the man's forearm, Naruto did a spin kick that was ducked under, before he maneuvered his leg and kicked the man in the torso, catching a hatchet that was thrown before he stabbed the man in the spine with it

Naruto and another nomad exchanged 3 blows, before Naruto stepped back and kicked one of them that tried to sneak up behind him in the face, using the same leg Naruto kicked the one in front of him in the chin, before he swung his leg down sending the man to the ground

Naruto then did a 360 in the air, coming around with a kick to another mans jaw snapping his neck, jumping again Naruto did a 180, and kicked a man in the back of the head when he rushed him, before he jumped over a kick and landed on the mans foot before he snapped his neck

Naruto pulled out two kunai and stabbed another in the heart, Naruto was then kicked in the chest by one of the two men that rushed him, Naruto fell down and skidded back before he rolled to his feet, as the second man continued his rush Naruto acting quickly grabbed the man by the back of his collar and jumped back as if he was falling and slammed the mans head into the ground hard, before he stabbed the kunai into the mans head and he kicked up to his feet, just as the other man rushed him, before Naruto ducked under the swing and punched the man in the throat sending him flying upwards, before Naruto tossed the kunai into the airborne man who came down and was kicked in the torso killing him sending him into other nomads

Naruto then elbowed another man in the face, before he blocked was hook from another, then he retaliated with a head butt, before he back handed another man, Naruto then punched the first man before him, while kicking the second man behind him sending them stumbling away

Ryder slowly stopped struggling,

Naruto then fell back to duck under a jab, Naruto then planted both his hands on the ground and kicked the third man in the stomach, then the legs, getting to his hands and feet he kicked up kicking the second man in the nose, still in midair Naruto twisted his body and kicked the first man in the jaw, before flipping backwards, and kicking the second man in the head rolling to his hands and feet again Naruto jumped and kicked the third man in the chest before planting his hands on the ground again, and doing a handstand before he kicked the second man in the chin and kicking himself up and landing on his feet

Naruto thought it was over but the man villain appeared and wrapped the handle of the axe on his throat before he suddenly stopped and turned around as a butterfly shuriken was in his back, before he collapsed as M.K stood there in shock

Naruto looked at the kid, before he grabbed a hatchet and tossed it at chain holding up Ryder cutting it im two causing Ryder to fall still unconscious

"How'd you get here?" Naruto asked as he walked over and undid the chain from Ryder's throat

"It doesn't matter." M.K sighed

"You better get going." Naruto said getting a nod from M.K who began to leave but he paused and turned back to Naruto

"I lied. I know the way out of the Badlands, but I can't get out by myself."

"I can't go with you. Quinn would hunt me down, but there might be another way. I could train you." Naruto said

"I don't understand." M.K said

"There's a woman. You'd have to take her with you and protect her." Naruto said

"Naruto, I can't do that. That's a bad idea. You've seen what I can do." M.K replied only for Naruti's eyes to black out

"I killed all these men without using this power. If I can control mine, you can control yours." Naruto said, "I don't have the slightest idea how to start you on the oath of controlling this thing, but I can teach you to fight without relying on it."

"I'm getting home." M.K said holding out a hand that Naruto shook

The Fort

Naruto had clippers come over and take Ryder of the horse, "Ryder!" Lydia yelled running out and looking to Naruto

"He's alive." Naruto said getting a nod

"Get him in the house, and someone fetch the doctor!" Lydia said following the two clippers that carried Ryder inside

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"It was an ambush. The Widow is planning on taking the fort." Naruto said before Quinn looked to M.K and grabbed him

"Who was it that helped you escape?" Quinn asked

"I didn't see. I woke up and the lock was cut." M.K lied

"This boy is the only reason Ryder and I are still alive." Naruto said

"Is that so?" Quinn asked

"I would like to take him as my Colt." Naruto said causing Quinn to pause and look at him

"You've never taken a Colt before." Quinn replied

"He saved my life." Naruto retorted before Auinn formed M.K to his knees

"You pledge your loyalty to me? " Quinn asked

"Yes, Baron."

"Would you kill in my name?"

"Yes, Baron."

"I'll be watching you." Quinn said tapping M.K's cheek before he looked at Naruto, "Saddle up. It's war."

Quinn walked off, as Naruto frowned

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto entered Quinn's room frowning heavily, as he placed the head of a clipper on the table, causing Quinn to look at him, "You killed the doctor anyway." he said

"I told you. They were the enemy."

"His skills in medicine were needed. Now more than ever, since we are at war, and your heir is laying half dead in there." Naruto said

"You made valid points on why we should've spared him, but then I could always get another doctor." Quinn turned to Naruto

"Will you have a replacement before your son dies?"

"Now you care for Ryder?" Quinn asked smirking

"I don't give a shit about Ryder, he dies it is of no consequence to me. Your son dies, it is on you, and no one else." Naruto said as Quinn watched him, "I'll go get ready for the battle, Baron."

Quinn watched Naruto walk off,

Flashback

A young Quinn watched along with Waldo as a young Naruto stood in the back not drawing attention to himself as the Colts trained

"Any idea where he came from?" Quinn asked watching Naruto

"None, he remembers his name and that's it. the doctor said he may regain his memories in time but only with a powerful connection to his past.' Waldo said

"Let's see what he is made off." Quinn smirked before he looked over to his colt, "Kane, go start something with the yellow haired boy in the corner.'

"Yes Baron.' said Quinn's colt before he walked off with an arrogant smirk

Young Naruto watched the Colts fighting each it her before with a scoff he made to leave but Kane and 2 other colts walked over before Kane snatched Naruto's necklace

"Nice necklace, thanks."

"Give it back.' Naruto demanded before a colt pushed him in the back

'You want it back you'll have to win it from us." Kane smirked spinning the necklace and motioned for Naruto to follow him

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously before he followed Kane to the pit with the 3 older boys chuckling before Kane unsheathed his sword,

"First blood wins." Kane smirked

Naruto looked over to Quinn, and Waldo before he heard the ground shifting and in his peripheral saw Kane stabbing toward his throat, and quickly he stepped forward and leaned to the side before with a left palm thrust to the but of the sword sending it flying out of Kane's grip, and with his right hand he caught the handle in a reverse grip before he decapitated Kane

With his next step Naruto spun the sword on the palm of his hand and slit the throat of Kane's first lacky before he tossed the sword at the final lacky but he dodged not seeing Naruto had dove forward rolling to his feet and slamming his shoulder into Lacky2 stomach sending him to the ground before Naruto got on top of him and began to rain down blow after blow

Quinn, Waldo, the Clippers and colts watched in shock as Naruto with a dark smile beat in the face of the boy over him as blood splattered his face

Standing up, Naruto walked over to Kane's corpse and snatched his necklace from Kane's pocket before he walked away

"I thought you said he had amnesia?"

"It's what the doctor told us.' Waldo said

"Then how do you explain that?"

"We ran into nomads on our way back, and he saw us fight. Those movements were exactly like mine." Waldo said

'Are you saying he saw you use those moves and he learned from observing?" Quinn asked getting a nod from Waldo, before Quinn looked after Naruto, "Good job Waldo, he will be an excellent Clipper, keep him happy.'

"Baron?"

"I would have you kill him now so that he doesn't get to powerful and take my title, but war with the other Barons is approaching. We keep him happy he'll stay loyal." Quinn hoped

End Flashback

Quinn and his forces road to the outside of the Widow's fortress, and dismounted their horses, "Fan out. Kill them all." Quinn demanded before drawing his sword and storming off with his clippers as Naruto looked to the colts

"Colts, stay put. You're on lookout. You see anyone leaving that isn't us, you kill them.' Naruto said getting nods from the boys

Naruto ran to catch up with Quinn and the other Clippers as two bisected 2 men at the door before Quinn kicked in the door

"Find the Widow." Quinn demanded

Naruto walked away from the men who began to scatter through the house, opening a door he leaned back as Tilda tossed a shuriken at him that sunk into the wall

"Naruto?' Tilda asked surprised

"Hey brat, it's been a while." Naruto smiled

"Are you here to kill me, and mother?' Tilda asked

"No, gather your sisters and use the tunnels that I escaped through when I killed the bastard." Naruto said before he turned to leave but Tilda ran forward and hugged him

"Thank you." Tilda smiled

Naruto hugged Tilda for a moment before a clipper showed up and he grabbed the shuriken in Tilda's belt before he tossed it into his neck causing Tilda to turn hearing the body fall, "Go." Naruto said getting a nod from Tilda before she ran off

Walking around a corner, Naruto quickly grabbed a dagger wielding hand and slammed his arm into the man's wrist to take the dagger before he stabbed the man in the neck, and he leaned back as another one of the widow's Clippers tried to stab him before he slit the man's throat

Dropping the dagger, Naruto with a frown walked through the Manor before he heard Quinn's scream of pain and entered to see Minerva standing over Quinn who was clutching his head

The Widow seeing Naruto tossed her sword at him but Naruto tilted his head and rushed after her but she slammed the open bookshelf shut escaping through the tunnels, with a shrug Naruto walked back over to Quinn who was still clutching his head

'Still think it was a good idea to kill the only man who may have known of a way to take away your headaches?" Naruto asked causing Quinn to glare up at him before he got to his feet using the desk to steady himself, "Pull yourself together, your men see you like this they'll be coming for your head.'

Naruto walked off as Quinn tried to wait for the pain to subside,

Later, Veil's Shop

Naruto entered Veil's shop having immediately left after the battle, and he saw her sitting down crying, sitting beside her Naruto held onto her as she cried into his neck while clutching him tightly

Next Day

Naruto was walking to his home when, he saw MK standing there, "What do you want?" he asked

"I found something. I meant to show you yesterday but I didn't know where you were.' MK said pulling out a book, causing Naruto to look around and snatched the book, "The Widow had it. I can't read it, but it's a book about Azra.'

"You went inside that house?" Naruto asked

"I had to get the book." MK said causing Naruto to look at MK with a frown as he tilted his head to the side

Moments Later

Naruto had M.K stand with his arms out with a huge bucket of water in each hand, "Naruto." Lydia called causing the two to look at her, "Come with me."

"Stay like this till I get back." Naruto said walking off with Lydia

"What? Why?" M.K asked

"Failure to follow simple instructions." Naruto said as he left

"This is bullshit!"

Naruto's Cottage

Naruto walked into the house after Lydia and closed the door, "What hap-" Lydia suddenly kissed Naruto who returned the kiss as she went about undoing his pants and pulled them down, palming his ass cheek and stroking his member

Lifting her dress, as he backed her further into his home Naruto turned Lydia around and bent her over the table before he entered her from behind causing her to moan and smile, as the Regent grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her with a hand moving to her shoulder then gripping her hair for leverage

2 Hours Later

Naruto was lying in bed as Lydia got redressed, "So what happened now? He make a move on Jade in front of you, again?"

"He slept with that skank right beside his dying son." Lydia said turning to Naruto who shook his head, "What happened to the Doctor?"

"Quinn seems to think that no one can tell he's experience headaches. The doctor told him he has a brain tumor."

"He's dying." Lydia said surprised

"Anybody who knows that isn't immediately replaceable has to die apparently." Naruto frowned before he stood up and walked up to Lydia

"Will you support Ryder? I know you and he have never really liked each other, but it would mean a lot for everyone to know that you support him." Lydia said

Naruto rose an eyebrow, before he grabbed Lydia by the back of her head and kissed her again before he pulled away still holding her, "Honestly, I am barely withholding the urge to drive my slit Quinn's throat. The fact that I'm gave my word to protect him stops me. After Quinn, I don't plan on following anyone else. I want a family, being a Clipper even Regent doesn't help me with that.'

"You want to be Baron?' Lydia asked

"I want freedom. In whatever shape that takes." Naruto said getting a nod from Lydia before she kissed Naruto and slowly began to descend to his cock

1 Hour Later

Naruto dressed walked out to where he left M.K and saw the kid asleep on the floor with the buckets of water beside him,

Naruto frowned before he grabbed a bucket and threw the water in M.K's face and slapped him as he began to sputter

M.K got up and saw Naruto as he cradled his stinging cheek, "What the hell?!"

"You ability to follow directions is terrible."

"You left me here for hours!"

"That's right. Come with me." Naruto nodded and began to walk away with M.K following to the wall of The Fort, "Look out there. What do you see?"

"Trees, cogs, poppies." M.K said

"That's your problem. You only react to what's in front of you. Look beyond this wall. Beyond these fields. That is your way out. Do you still want to go home?" Naruto asked

"You know I do." M.K said

"Then you have to start listening to me or you'll get yourself killed. The Widow or any of her people could've found you and killed you today. If your not going to listen to me then you're going to be on your own." Naruto frowned causing M.K to look at him, before he slowly nodded

Elsewhere

Veil was fixing Ryder's sheets after Jade had came to see her and convinced her to save the boy, even though she hated Quinn with a passion for what he did to her parents, "You must be Veil."

Veil looked over to the doorway to see Quinn walking up to the bed, "Jade told me about your parents. They were good people. I'll do everything in my power to find the scum that killed them."

"Thank you, Baron." Veil said coldly

"How's my son?" Quinn asked

"Improving. But he's not out of the woods." Veil said

"You're the girl Naruto's been wicking." Quinn suddenly said causing Veil to look surprised, "You don't think I know how my regent spends his spare time? I must say he has exquisite taste."

"Well Naruto's lust is well known in the Badlands, Baron." Viel said causing Quinn to nod, "Ryder's bandages will need changing. I'll return in the morning."

"Thank you. I'll have to find the proper way to repay you." Quinn smiled stepping in front of Veil when she tried to leave, before Ryder began to cough and quickly Veil grabbed a cup of water and was going to give it to Ryder but Quinn took it

"Who set you up?" Quinn asked

Minutes Later

Naruto was walking to Ryder's room but he paused when he saw Veil coming down the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"Believe me, I didn't have a choice." Veil said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"Jade." Naruto growled before Quinn appeared at the banister looking down at them

"Naruto. Get up here." Quinn said causing Naruto to look up as Veil left before he walked up the stairs into Ryder's room, "Tell them."

Lydia and Naruto looked at Ryder, "It was a doll at the Tick-Tock Club. Angelica. She set me up."

"No. Really?" Naruto gasped as Ryder frowned, "I'll bring her back."

Naruto turned and left as Ryder looked down while Quinn glared at him and Lydia looked away, "It's one disappointment after the other with you. You'll never be a Baron, your not even worthy enough to call yourself my son."

"Quinn." Lydia said

"You'll be moving into a cottage with the cogs." Quinn said leaving

Later

Naruto and M.K walked through town, "Is this another training exercise?"

"We're going to that doll house." Naruto said before he pointed at a balcony, "I want you to get up on that balcony and make sure she doesn't get away."

"I'll watch from down here. Give me a description of this girl so I know what she looks like." M.K. said looking at Naruto who rose an eyebrow before he gave a minor shrug

"She'll be the one running for her life."

Naruto walked into the doll house as MK sighed before he was tapped, "Hey." Tilda said causing MK to turn around and get punched in the face causing him to stumble back, "I brought you home. I trusted you and look what happened."

"It's not what it looks like." MK said

"Then why are you wearing that Colt uniform? You've been lying to me since we've met." Tilda growled

"I lied because I was scared. You know what your mother wants to do to me." MK said

"You're better off with her than you are with Quinn." Tilda frowned

"I know you don't believe that. She's just as bad as he is." MK said causing Tilda to frown

"You don't add up." Tilda glared

"Neither do you."

Doll House

Naruto walked to the room his boots not making a sound as he traveled to the door and leaned against it, hearing the voice of Angelica, "Oh, is that what you want? Now, that's gonna cost extra. You came to the right place."

Naruto kicked the door in causing Angelica and her client to gasp as the client got up while Angelica backed up to the wall, "Hey!" the client yelled but his throat was slit as Naruto spun his kunai looking at Angelica who tossed her blanket at him, Naruto caught the blanket and moved it away only to be slashed across his chest by Angelica and he retaliated with a shove that sent her rolling back over the bed through the window releasing her dagger

Everyone down below flinched upon hearing the window shatter as Angelica got up and ran off with Naruto in pursuit

The two jumping from balcony to balcony before Naruto ran along a railing and swung around a pole to get in front of her

"Where is the Widow?" Naruto asked as Angelica backed away and he stepped forward

"You'll never find her."

"You're going to tell me where she is." Naruto said

"You can't stop her. And you can't stop me." Angelica said before she threw herself off the balcony slamming into the ground headfirst

"Go. Go!" M.K hissed to Tilda who ran off before Naruto landed on the ground in front of him

"Let's go." Naruto said walking away with M.K following looking at the corpse

Veil's Shop

Veil was sitting in her chair, practicing the knife techniques Naruto had been teaching her for the past few years with masterful ease before she heard the bell ring alerting her that someone was here, and she quickly hid her knifes and walked out to see Naruto and a boy

"Something I can do for you, Regent?" Viel asked

"I need a stitch job." Naruto said causing Viel to finally notice the cut in his jacket

"Naruto, what happened?" Viel asked walking up and placing a hand on the wound

"I'll tell you in the back when you're sewing me up." Naruto smiled showing that he was alright before with a nod, Viel went to get everything ready

"She's the one you want me to protect, right?" M.K asked

"Stay put and don't touch anything." Naruto said walking to the back as M.K sighed

Naruto laid back as Veil stitched him up, "Who's the boy?"

'My Colt, M.K." Naruto said causing Viel to frown

"Your Colt? Why take on a Colt if we're leaving?" Viel asked

"Because he's like me." Naruto said his eyes blacking out causing Viel's eyes to widen before Naruto kissed her and smiled, "Nothing's changed."

Viel nodded before M.K cleared his throat, "Those arms and legs, did you make them?" he asked

"Yeah, they're called mimics." Viel said

"And the books? You can read?" M.K asked

"Out." Naruto called causing M.K to sigh and walk off

"Maybe he's good practice for what's to come." Viel smiled as Naruto snorted

"I want you to stay out of that house." Naruto frowned

"I don't have a choice. At least not until Ryder's recovered." Viel said

"I should have let him die." Naruto cursed himself

"Quinn knows about us." Viel said causing Naruto to look at her, "We can't leave soon enough."

Later

Jade smiled as she walked down a hallway with papers for her wedding when she was grabbed and pulled into an empty room and slammed into a wall as Naruto glared at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked

"I needed her help."

"You pulled her closer into Quinn's radar. She's in even more danger now, thanks to you." Naruto glared

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Your not sorry as long as your lover is okay right?" Naruto glared causing Jade to look at him in shock, "Oh yeah, you think your being secretive but in reality the staff knows about your habit of going into the cripple's room at the dead of night."

"Nar-"

"If anything happens Jade, just know I'll blame you and Quinn." Naruto glared before he released Jade

"You used to love me." Jade said

"And I was just a stepping stone to you getting closer to Ryder and Quinn." Naruto replied walking off as Jade leaned against the wall

Nightfall

Quinn was petting a messenger bird when Naruto walked in, "It appears I have ruffled the feathers of my fellow Barons. They view the possession of the Widow's oil fields as a violation of the Foundation Treaty. They want to parley."

"You'll be walking into an execution." Naruto stated

"Agreed. I need to make an alliance with a baron who hates me less than he hates the others."

"Jacobee." Naruto said

"I can't make a direct overture, but as I recall, you've a history with his regent." Quinn nodded

"I haven't seen Zypher in a long time." Naruto said

"Well, now's the moment to rekindle the relationship. Unless there's gonna be a problem." Quinn said

"Not at all." Naruto replied leaving as Quinn watched him

Getting into his car, Naruto drove off to a meeting point and waited before a Mustang pulled up and a blond woman walked forward with her sword in hand, "Hello, Zypher."

"You look like shit." Zypher smiled walking up to Naruto

"Good to see you, too.' Naruto smirked as Zypher sighed as she trailed a finger along his chin

"What are we doing here, Naruto? You miss me?" Zypher asked as Naruto grabbed her hand and lifted back as she smiled at him

"Quinn's not showing up at that parley." Naruto said

"He's making a mistake. Seems to be doing that a lot lately. Naruto, the other barons don't want a war. There hasn't been one in five years. Now, there is a way for you to stop all this. Avoid a lot of bloodshed." Zypher said with an significant look

"You think I'm gonna clip my own baron?" Naruto asked

"The other barons will recognize you for it. Jacobee will make sure of it. Then you all divide up the Widow's oil fields and everybody wins." Zypher said

Naruto frowned as Zypher smirked seeing that he was already thinking of it before he sighed, "I need you to arrange a meeting between Jacobee and Quinn."

"Ugh, loyal to a fault. What's in it for me?" Zypher asked

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Well, you have to ask?" Zypher asked with a smile leaning forward and kissing Naruto who returned the kiss, before she pulled away as she stroked Naruto's dick through his pants feeling it harden, before he picked her up by her hips and sat her in the hood of her car, as she took off her jacket and Naruto began to do the same as they undressed before Naruto grasped his dick and forced it into Zypher who moaned as he began to thrust causing the car to shake

Later

Viel sighed as she read a book when the bells to the shop rung, before she walked out to see M.K, "What are you doing here? How did you get outside the wall?" she asked

"It's probably better you not know." M.K said causing Viel to raise an eyebrow

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Naruto you were coming? Considering he's out on a mission." Viel said knowing exactly what Naruto was doing with his ex

"Something smells good." M.K said walking to the kitchen as Viel walked him sit at the table before she chuckled slightly and fixed him a bowl of stew

"Oh, thank you." M.K said stuffing his face causing Viel to laugh

"You're welcome." Viel said, sitting down, "So your like Naruto."

M.K looked at Viel pausing in eating before she pointed to her eyes, "You know?'

"Course. Naruto used to be a hot head when we were kids and he protected me from a boar, the first time I saw his eyes like that." Veil said

"I'm still trying to figure out how you two ended up together. Normally, when Naruto shows up, people end up dead." M.K said causing Viel to frown

"Look, you didn't come here to hear my little story." Veil replied

"You have to read this book for me." M.K said taking the book he stole from the Widow and Naruto out his bag

"It's beautiful." Veil stated looking at the symbol, before she opened it, her eyes widening slightly at the Kanji, "I don't recognize this language."

The bells rung again, causing the two to look up, 'Hello." Quinn's voice sounded off and M.K immediately hid

"Baron?" Veil asked as she walked out front.

"Your door was unlocked. You should be more careful." Quinn said

"Where's your escort?" Veil asked noticing that Quinn was alone

"Oh, I sometimes walk alone. It helps to clear my head." Quinn said

"Is everything all right? Did something happen with Ryder?" Veil asked

"No, Ryder's fine, thanks to you. You took control of a desperate situation. I'm in your debt. Intelligence is an intoxicating quality in a woman." Quinn said walking up to Veil who was uncomfortable

"Please just tell me what you want."

"It's very simple. You saved my son. Now save me." Quinn said

Veil looked at Quinn confused as M.K who was listening clutched the book tighter

 **Finished**


End file.
